The present invention relates generally to the field of orthodontics and, more specifically, to the field of orthodontic bracket assemblies.
According to established orthodontic techniques, it is well known to attach an orthodontic bracket assembly to a patient's tooth. The bracket assembly provides a location for attaching an archwire and other orthodontic devices to facilitate movement of the tooth. According to established orthodontic techniques, it is well known to ligate an archwire to the orthodontic bracket assembly utilizing an elastic or metal ligature. In conventional orthodontic bracket assemblies, the ligature is wrapped around respective gingival and occlusal tie wings so as to overlay the archwire at mesial and distal ends of the orthodontic bracket assembly.
Recently, designers have created self-ligating bracket assemblies that do not require a separate ligature for attachment of the archwire to the bracket assembly. One type of self-ligating bracket assembly is supplied with a locking shutter that is movable between an open position, permitting access to the archwire slot, and a closed position, inhibiting access to the archwire slot. Self-ligating bracket assemblies substantially decrease the time involved in performing ligation procedures.